


A Taste

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [23]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Hazel-ringed, tear-filled eyes looked up, and with lips full of his cock and face red from exertion, Ethan could feel he was about to come, and he wanted to paint that face with the white streaks of his spend, see them drip down that face, so similar to his own."Ethan,"  he could hear the moan, and he could feel himself being so close -
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: very short, there's blowjob, and no actual plot.

_There was a tongue lapping at his cock, licking its way down the length of his hardened member. There were lips, stretched into something smug, a smirk of someone that have won something, Those pupils were rounded wide, full of lust as those eyes looked up through long eyelashes. Those lips then parted, as wide as that jaw can open, before the tip of his cock slipped past those parted lips. Inches by inches, slowly but surely, his cock was being sucked in through those tantalizing mouth, little by little.  
_

_He could feel that tongue pressing against the skin of his cock, flexible and insistent, as if it was making sure there was no part of his cock went untasted. The girth of it pressed against one cheek, though those lips still tried to suck more, trying to get more of his cock into that warm mouth, trying to get it down to a pliant, fuckable throat._

_A moan rumbled through that full mouth, a pleasurable vibration against his cock. This was one way of shutting a person up, he thought dazedly. One way of using those irritating, soft lips._ Maybe even a much better use, than nagging him and being loud all day.

_He moved, chasing his pleasure into that willing mouth, feeling every vibration of every moan that throat let out down from the tip of his cock, through his spine and up to his brain. His hands grasped to soft, grippable hair. His fingers tangled against those soft locks while his palms pressed against those ears, feeling the cold press of metal on his right palm as he did. There was another moan, a shiver that he could feel running through that willing body._

_Hazel-ringed, tear-filled eyes looked up, and with lips full of his cock and face red from exertion, Ethan could feel he was about to come and he wanted to paint that face with the white streaks of his spend, see them drip down that_ face, so similar to his own.

_"Ethan," he could hear the moan, and he could feel himself being so_ close _-_

" - than!! ETHAN, WAKE UP!"

Ethan opened his eyes, bleary and disoriented, before there was a pillow hitting the exposed side of his face. When he removed the offending pillow, he saw the irritated face of his twin staring down at him, all annoyed and _irritating._ Also, shirtless.

Ethan sighed, closing his eyes and buried his head under his pillow. 

"Ethan, come on! Wake up!!" Grayson nagged again, shaking his body through the comforter. Though, when that hand touched Ethan's exposed skin, he decided that _fuck, no, too much_.

"I'm up, _fuck,_ go the fuck away, you fucking asshole," Ethan yelled, irritated, so _irritated_. He hates morning, he hates being woken up _, he hates seeing Grayson when he wakes up, fuck._

He heard Grayson huffed in exasperation, though he did leave. But, not before one last annoying shake, this time with Grayson's full palm fulling pressing Ethan's shirtless arm and Ethan _hates it._ He swatted the offending hand away, harshly, and finally Grayson left with a warning for him to not fall asleep again, and that he made breakfast and Ethan should eat it before it gets cold.

Finally alone, Ethan tried to breathe deeply, calm his racing heart. He didn't dare to lift his comforter, so he moved his hand instead.

His underwear was damp and he's still so fucking _hard._ The memory of his dream was still so vivid and _fuck, shit, goddamn it all to fucking hell._

Later, Ethan would touch himself in his shower and came to the image of Grayson, had his dream wasn't interrupted, and hated himself a bit more all the while.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this could be an excerpt from Love Sickness. Kind of fitting. Anyway, been a while since I wrote something with blowjob, though this ends up being a dream, sorry about the tease. Also, in my head, later on Grayson would tease Ethan. Kinda go somewhat like this:
> 
> Grayson: *teasing* "Did you have a good dream?"
> 
> Ethan, feeling like his heart just dropped to the floor:" ...None of your business."
> 
> Grayson: *laughs* "Come on, sorry I interrupted then. Who did you dream?"
> 
> Ethan, heart racing and hand sweaty because of nervousness:" ...No one. Can't see the face."
> 
> Grayson: *teasing* "Ooooh, was she blonde? Brunette?"
> 
> Ethan, stealing a glance at Grayson's messy hair: "...Brunet." *glance at the still shirtless chest* "Very busty brunet."
> 
> Grayson, laughing again: "Dream you is definitely luckier than real you."
> 
> Ethan, hiding his dejection: "Shut up."
> 
> Then banter.
> 
> I have no idea how to insert that seamlessly without writing another longass fic I would take too long to finish, so there you go.


End file.
